The Rightful Heir
by rudebeast1234
Summary: After his business with the League of Assassins, Oliver decides to retire from vigilantism. Moving to Ivy Town Oliver tries to start a new life but has unexpected visitors that would change his life forever. Rated M (NOT including Batwoman Characters! Any of those characters will be from comics or other media.) Sporadic Updates
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: This story will contain sex**

* * *

Malcolm Merlyn had only been Ra's Al Ghul for a month and been unexpectedly visited by the two people had possibly the biggest hatred of him. His daughter Thea and the Lance sister who in his opinion had delusions of grandeur.

Ending his sparring with Nyssa turned to look at the new arrivals, Laurel had stormed into the room fueled with emotions with Thea a few steps behind Laurel, looking calmer and collected than the former.

Nyssa gave a smile at Thea, "Sister in law"

Thea smiled back returning the greeting, "Nyssa"

Nyssa turned to Laurel, "Laurel" her greeting is more subdued but no less welcoming. She gave a warmer welcome to Thea as she saw the women as family.

Malcolm voice interrupted them, "Why are you here?" An assassin walked into the room, "my Lord, they have brought a coffin with them."

Malcolms eyes shot from the Assassin to Laurel an accusatory look clearly plastered on his face. Nyssa had a similar reaction to the news, her mouth opened slightly already having a feeling of who was inside the coffin.

Malcolm studied the faces of the two before him, Laurel's eyes were filled with desperation yet determined. Thea's, however, showed a desire to be anywhere but here and clear reluctance to helping Laurel.

Before Laurel could demand anything Malcolm coldly respond, "No." For the first time in their lives, Nyssa actually agreed with him.

Laurel's face contorted into a rage, "No! I demand you to resurrect my sister, it is your obligation…"

Malcolm coldly interrupted her, "you can't even demand a cup of tea here" Malcolm waved a hand and two assassins appeared by behind the Black Canary, roughly grabbing the woman dragged her out of the room to the dungeons. Arriving at the dungeons the Assassins shackled her to the wall and closed the metal prison gate as they left.

Another assassin escorted Thea to a guest room on another level, "Queen you will staying here during your visit." the assassin disappeared out the room locking the door behind him.

* * *

That night Thea was asleep in the bed when two warriors entered the room with swords drawn and approached the bed, immediately Thea awoke punching the closest assassin in the throat disarming the assassin, jumping off the bed Thea struck the assassin across the chest killing warrior. Thea swivelled around attacking the second, the sound of swords clashing together echoed off the walls. Thea's arm was grazed by her opponent's sword but she quickly retaliated stabbing the assassin through the stomach.

At the sound of a second body hitting the floor, the doors opened to reveal the Demon's Head, "How do you feel?"

Thea sneered in response immediately coming to the conclusion that Malcolm had sent his minions to her room as sacrificial lambs. "You think by killing your minions would make me feel better? Your sick"

Malcolm sighed internally, "Thea...I want to do everything I can to help you."

Thea scoffed, "Yeah like that's worked in the past"

Malcolm moved closer to Thea, "whatever you believe, I will always be there for you, I am your father. It is a father's responsibility to protect their children." Thea looked away from him. "I see that Sara Lance's resurrection is important to you. Sleep, we will commence the ceremony in two days, enough time to prepare.

Malcolm disappeared back out of the room. Thea sat down on the edge of the bed for a while trying to control her emotions. Once she had control of her emotions at an acceptable level she climbed into bed, pulling the covers over herself and went to sleep.

As Thea and Malcolm conversed ten assassins departed the fortress using the darkness of the night to conceal themselves.

* * *

Coming back from his daily run through the woods Oliver arrived back at his house. He removed his dirty shoes and went to his bathroom. Adjusting the temperature of the shower Oliver stepped into the shower, the hot water streamed down his body. He took a few minutes to relax the hot water soothing to his joints.

After he finished cleaning himself in the shower he turned the shower off stepped out and wrapped a towel around himself drying off. He wrapped the towel around his waist and headed to his bedroom.

Dropping the towel Oliver opened the wardrobe grabbed a pair of boxer briefs from a shelf and quickly glanced at the clothes on the railing, choosing a white T-shirt that fit nicely to his muscular torso and a pair blue form-fitting joggers

He pulled up his underwear and quickly got changed into his T-shirt and joggers. Oliver then left the room for the kitchen.

Turning on the hob Oliver placed a saucepan above the flames and poured water into the pan, opening a cardboard box by the oven Oliver took two eggs, cracking the shells against the worktop he dropped the two eggs into the hot water.

As the eggs cooked Oliver dropped two slices of bread into the toaster switched it on and moved to the fridge. Opening the door Oliver took a carton of orange juice closed the door and poured himself a glass. Taking the glass with him to the dining table placed the glass on a coaster and laid himself a place to eat.

Going back the oven Oliver turned off the gas, got a plate out and took the toast out of the toaster and positioned the toast on the plate grabbing a ladle hanging on the wall, he scooped an egg at a time, pouring away the excess water and gently placed the eggs on the toast.

Oliver took the plate to the table and sat down starting to eat. He was halfway through his breakfast when ten black-clad assassins appeared in his kitchen. Oliver turned his head to look at the assassins, "can I help you?"

The leader of the group stepped forward and knelt down and was quickly followed by the others, "Al Sah-Him, Warith Al Ghul, you are needed at Nanda Parbat."

Oliver motioned for them to rise, "why?"

"Malcolm Merlyn" Oliver was confused, which the leader must-see on his face, "He is not using the League for its purpose but to further his own agenda, his actions of late have shown he lusts for power can cares for nothing else."

Oliver stayed silent for a moment, "what is it you plan for me to do?" Oliver had a feeling wasn't going to like the answer.

"Take your rightful place as Ra's Al Ghul"

Oliver shook his head, "I'm not worthy of the title"

"You are the rightful heir. Only you are worthy of the title, you survived the sword of Ra's Al Ghul, you are the prophesied heir."

Oliver closed his eyes for a second, he had come to Ivy Town to leave that life behind but with the assassins in his kitchen, he realised he could never escape that life.

The leader gave a brief bow, "we will only serve you"

Oliver eyes opened at his words, "how many members share your beliefs?"

The assassin remained silent for a moment, "It is difficult to give an exact number but we believe it's above half."

Oliver went silent, he was surprised by how many in the League saw him as the rightful Demon's Head.

The warrior continued, "Nyssa Al Ghul would have been more welcoming than Merlyn but still wouldn't be the rightful heir despite being the child of the former Demon's Head"

Oliver left the assassins in the kitchen going to his bedroom, getting onto his knees he reached for a black duffel bag. The bag contained his gear from the League. Going back to the kitchen Oliver sees the questioning look in the eyes of the assassins, "I will do what I must. Take my rightful place as Ra's Al Ghul."


	2. Chapter 2

Oliver and his loyalists are travelling to an abandoned airport. The skies above had dramatically changed, the loud rumbling of thunder and bright bolts of lightning. Inside the van, the loud of the brutal hail sounded like bullets.

Oliver looked out the front window and spotted hanger, "Take us into the hanger"

"Yes my Lord," responded the assassin at the wheel.

Entering the hanger the wheels of the van screeched as the van stopped from the lack of grip from the wet tires. Two assassins at the back doors opened them, getting out and stood on either side as Oliver came out.

Oliver looked at the two assassins, "find out the status of the plane. I want to leave as soon as possible." The two assassins left to carry out their orders.

Oliver gathered the rest of the squad and discussed several ideas for their plan for Al Sah-Him to retake the _throne. _Oliver had something special in mind.

A distanced voiced interrupted Oliver and the others, "My Lord, there are complications."

The look on Oliver's face quickly had the pair explain.

"The plane cannot take off, the runway is too wet and the wind is too strong to fly"

Oliver wasn't particularly happy with the hindrance of the weather, the sooner they arrived at Nanda Parbat the quicker Oliver could strip the power from Malcolm's hands and _head. _"We will have to wait. It will, however, give us more time to prepare."

* * *

Malcolm entered the Lazarus room to see the final preparations for the resurrection ceremony was nearly complete. He watched as four assassins tied roped to a wooden board, completing the preparations.

Malcolm's hand gestured to the door, immediately four assassins left the room for the coffin with another assassin following behind for their _guests. _

Malcolm turned to look at the priestess gathering assassins around the room, two assassins stood either side as assistants for the ceremony.

After ten minutes the door opened again, the coffin on the four assassins shoulders. The fifth assassin walked a few steps behind escorting Laurel and Thea.

The sound of wood hitting the floor echoed off the stone walls as the lid of the coffin was pushed away by the combined strength of two assassins. They hesitantly lifted Sara from the coffin and laid her down on the wooden board.

The priestess started the prayer with the assassins in the room as the Sara was lowered into the mystical pit. The ropes fell into the water everyone was silent.

Malcolm spun around at the sound of the doors crashing against the stone walls, Nyssa stood in the doorway; her face showed her rage. "How dare you do this to Sara!" Nyssa's hand gripped her sword.

Malcolm narrowed his anger, "Detain her!"

Assassins drew their swords charging at Nyssa. Nyssa successfully fought off every attack, the sound of metal clashing filled the room. She was overwhelmed by a group of assassins attacking in unison, a sword smashed Nyssa's out of her hand hitting the floor. An assassin span around Nyssa holding a sword to her throat as two assassins seized her arms.

Malcolm nodded, "take her to the dungeon!"

The sword was removed from her throat as Nyssa was dragged out of the room. A high ranking assassin standing in the shadows silently moved to Nyssa's sword on the floor and left the room, he had plans to make.

With the interruption removed Malcolm turned back to the pit just in time to see a feral Sara launch from the waters ten feet into the air. Several assassins rushed forwards to detain and sedate the deranged woman by the orders of the Priestess.

Malcolm turned his attention to the two other women in the room, Laurel looked distraught and heartbroken. Thea looked upset but still had the same look from earlier, she didn't want to be here. Malcolm honestly couldn't plan Thea for her reaction see your friend resurrected and crazy was something that would forever be burned into her memory. He completely disregarded Laurel's reaction, he didn't care about her.

"Take her to the shackles." Malcolm watched as several assassins seized her body, carrying the unstable women to a torture room, Malcolm was amused when noticed a couple of assassins groping Sara.

Malcolm gave one last look at Thea and Laurel. Thea still looked uncomfortable about being here and Laurel looked the same as before if not worse. As he walked away Malcolm couldn't stop a small smirk creeping onto his face at Laural's emotions.

* * *

On his way back from overseeing some of the initiates training Malcolm decided to pay a visit to _Sara_. He wanted to see the reborn woman created from his own will.

Arriving at the room originally used for interrogation and torture, he turned to his bodyguards, "Stay here I will be back soon"

Two bodyguards opened the doors for Malcolm and closed behind him. Malcolm was in thought as he walked down the hall, his plan to get closer to his estranged daughter was going well.

However, when he arrived at Sara, his plan crumbled. The woman before him was a husk of her former self, her eyes cloudy and unfocused. She was thrashing around and lounging at him violently her unfocused eyes held no recognition.

Malcolm watched the frenzied woman for a few more minutes before departing.

* * *

Upon request of the Demon's Head Thea and Laurel joined Malcolm in the private dining room, Malcolm watched them approach the table as he ate a grape.

A bodyguard in the room directed Thea and Laurel to either side of him.

"Preparations have been made for transporting Sara to Star City."

Laurel looked surprised, "When will Sara be taken to Star City?"

Malcolm continued eating, "tonight."

Two servants brought out dinner for Thea, Laurel and Malcolm. The meal was traditional in the area of Tibet, a deep-fried turnover with a filling of ground meat called Churbureki with a side dish of rice with yak butter, brown sugar, raisins and salt. The beverage with the dinner was a traditional red wine.

It was silent for a while but Thea eventually broke the silence, "How will we get Sara to the plane and then to a safe location in Star City?"

Malcolm stared at her for a few seconds, he thought Thea knew better than that, "a squad of assassins will travel with you. Their orders are to move Sara to and from the plane and detain Sara if she becomes anymore _unstable_. They will help Laurel move Sara to a _safe _location."

Thea nodded slightly and glanced at Laurel, she knew this whole idea of resurrecting Sara was stupid and crazy but she had been dragged into it by Laurel. Laurel didn't seem to understand the difference between Sara and herself, Thea was still alive when she was submerged into the pit, Sara wasn't and she had been dead for over a year. Honestly, Thea wasn't sure if Laurel finally understood the difference between them but it was probably unlikely as Laurel was too clouded by her emotions.

The meal finished soon after Thea came out of her thoughts and both Laurel and Thea were escorted to their guest rooms to gather any belongings they had brought with them.

* * *

Once Thea and Laurel had gathered their possessions, they were taken to Malcolm at the _interrogation _room.

Malcolm was standing a few feet away from Sara with male and female assassins standing around the room. He looked over his shoulder at the two, his fears got answered then. Instead of Thea becoming closer to him, the gap had only gotten bigger. Malcolm gave a passing glance at Laurel who had tears running down her face, that was of no concern for Malcolm.

"Know is the time"

Several assassins approached Sara removing the shackles from her arms and legs, Sara immediately tried to jump at Malcolm but was quickly restrained by the assassins. A metal collar was fixed around Sara's neck with a metal chain at the back of the collar, this was to keep control of Sara.

As soon as Laurel saw the metal collar and chain, she made a great idiot of herself. "What! Why is got a collar and chain for?!"

Malcolm's face went cold, "to keep her under control, you uneducated airhead" Malcolm gestured for the assassins to take Sara to the plane, they pulled roughly on the chain dragging Sara out of the room.

Malcolm left with his guards for the entrance to the fortress, Thea and laurel were escorted by the remaining assassins after Malcolm.

* * *

Laurel left to go board the plane as Malcolm kept Thea behind for a moment. Malcolm's hand went to his daughter's shoulder, "Be safe Thea, I'll see you soon," a smile on his face.

Thea scoffed looking away, "like you care"

Malcolm's smile dropped at his daughter's words but admitted to himself, he hadn't been the best father but he'd been what he needed to be.

With Thea on board the plane, Malcolm watched it go down the runway and into the sky disappearing from view.

Malcolm stood there for another minute before departing to meet Athena in his quarters

**Author's Note:**

**A small edit fixing some mistakes from chapter 1. I will have another chapter up shortly but probably not until after Christmas or whatever you celebrate. **

**I would like you guys and girls to share your thoughts on what Oliver and Nyssa would want for Christmas.**


	3. Chapter 3

Oliver is looking out the window of the Plane as he watches the world go by preparing himself mentally for his transformation back into Al Sah-Him, the cold warrior forged by himself and his father-in-law Ra's Al Ghul. As Al Sah-Him allowed Oliver to be his true self, the _monster _from the past.

Footsteps brought Oliver back to Reality, an assassin walked into his line of vision but stood off centred. The warrior gave a quick respectful bow, "**My Lord we are approaching Nanda Parbat.**" Oliver nodded at the assassin but he didn't leave.

"Is there something else you wish to tell me?"

"**Yes my Lord, we have received word from one of our informants. Malcolm Merlyn has taken the Bride of the Demon prisoner and has been giving only enough food to stay alive." **

Oliver's eyes darkened, "she will be in no condition to fight in her weakened state. Although Nyssa isn't so easily stopped, she will be weaker, more vulnerable. I want a group of guards to keep Nyssa safe. I cannot, will not allow my wife to be hurt!"

"**Understood my Lord," **giving his master an approving nod. "**Malcolm Merlyn will be leaving soon for his daughter in Starling City or Star City as it's called now. She has been suffering due to side affects from the pit." **

Oliver looked at the assassin in alarm," we will travel to Star City once we have dealt with our internal affairs"

"**Of course, should we send scouts ahead?" **

Oliver went silent for a few moments, "send the scouts ahead. Tell them to keep eyes on Thea at all times."

"**It shall be done." **he looked over his shoulder at an assassin exiting the cockpit, "**we are entering the Himalayas' Airspace. Only a few minutes until landing." **With a bow the assassin walked away.

Oliver got up to prepare, equipping his Quiver attaching his sheath to his belt and covered the lower half of his face with his League mask. Oliver turned on his voice modulator and picked his takedown bow out of his bag.

A swordsman assassin came forwards lifting the duffle bag off the floor and attached the bad over him like a quiver.

Oliver directed his attention to his loyal men and women. "**Last minute checks do now. We will ambush Merlyn upon his departure." **

The plane jolted a few times as the wheels screeched on the runway, the plane dramatically slowing down. The fast transportation of the League was one of the many things he admired about the organisation.

Once the plane came to a stop two assassins walked down the ramp primed their bows at the chance of an attack. Oliver the rest followed out the plane quickly scanning the area, "**we must be swift. We do not know how soon Merlyn will be leaving." **

Oliver and his warriors set off into the desert, the sun beating down on them.

* * *

Nyssa looked up at the metal gate at the sound of an assassin approaching, he was accompanied by several more. The gate opened and the assassin entered the cell, "**Ra's Al Ghul demands your presence.**"

Nyssa's face scrunched up in disgust, "and what does our, _Ra's _want?" The assassin approached in what Nyssa assumed was meant to be intimidating with two more either side. The assassin backhanded her face, her head snapping to the side. Nyssa spat blood onto the floor glaring coldly up at the squad leader.

Hands underneath Nyssa's biceps lifted her aggressively up, her feet left the floor from the force. Storming forwards Nyssa's hit floor again with a thud, boots scraping the floor as she's dragged from the cell.

Nyssa was dragged through the fortress where several warriors were walking, watching Nyssa as she was dragged by, furthering her humiliation.

Malcolm stood at the Lazarus pit waiting for Nyssa to be brought to him. He wanted to keep Nyssa close where he could keep an eye on her, he didn't need Nyssa causing problems in his absence.

He heard dragging feet enter the room but didn't turn around and smirked at the sound of Nyssa smacking into the floor. Malcolm turned around with satisfaction at the sight of Nyssa face first on the floor, his smirk growing bigger.

Nyssa struggled to get back up with the binds holding Nyssa's arms behind her back. If looks could kill Malcolm be dead from the glare Nyssa was giving him.

Malcolm leaned down grabbing Nyssa's jaw roughly, "you're coming to Star City with me. I'll be keeping you _very close. _You won't be able to attempt any foolish moves. I'll make _sure _of it."

Malcolm smashed his fist into Nyssa's face, "take her to the plane." Nyssa's head span as she was dragged to the plane, Malcolm following with a dark smirk.

Malcolm was stopped by Athena pushing herself close to him, "don't be long _my lord," _giving Malcolm a quick kiss. Malcolm smirked, "keep my bed warm." Malcolm departed with haste catching up to the men dragging Nyssa.

* * *

More warriors were waiting outside the fortress for Malcolm to join his travels to Star City. Malcolm walked past his men without a glance and followed silently behind.

Oliver and his squad of loyalists are hiding out of sight below the sand mounds. "**They are close, initiate the next phase of the plan." **His loyalists nodded the archers, knocking arrows readying themselves.

Oliver moved up the mound walking and down to the flat surface on the other side, approaching Malcolm and his approaching guards. It was embarrassing how many guards Malcolm kept around him, it made him look paranoid. Oliver turned around his back to Malcolm.

Malcolm noticed a warrior standing in the open facing away from him, probably about twenty feet away. Malcolm stepped forwards, "are you stupid, standing there like a statue. What is it you want?"

Oliver smirked behind his mask, "**what any archer wants...to see who's better," **spun around firing an arrow at Malcolm who barely managed to dodge in time.

Malcolm retaliated, returning fire at the traitor, "you are a fool to attack me, I am Ra's Al Ghul." the arrow blasted towards Oliver, who caught the arrow in mid-air standing still menacingly.

Malcolm and his large squad were taken by surprise when several warriors jumped over the sand mounds firing at them in mid-air, the swordsmen followed shortly after.

The group surrounding Malcolm fired arrows at the traitors moving forwards to protect their master. However arrows shot towards them from the upper levels of the fortress causing them to scatter.

Oliver's swordsmen unsheathed their swords deflecting arrows with their swords whilst more warriors ran through the upper levels of the fortress jumping over the edge, the archers firing in mid-air and the swordsmen drawing their swords making a dash for Nyssa.

Malcolm and his loyalist are outnumbered and overrun by the offensive force which Malcolm darkly spat out, "Traitors!" Malcolm roared in anger as the men behind him were being cut down from the rushing swordsmen.

Malcolm unsheathed his sword counterattacking but Nyssa's handlers had already been cut down and she was being dragged back towards the fortress.

The fighting brought Nyssa back to reality from Malcolm's punch. She looked to see several members dragging her away from the battle, "unite me! Do it now!" The warriors pulled Nyssa up onto her feet with one of them moved behind her, cutting the binds with a sword.

Nyssa looked around her eyes widening at the League fighting against each other, "what is happening?"

An assassin stepped forwards gaining Nyssa's attention, "**the true Ra's Al Ghul has returned to remove the filth from the head. We are attacking the traitors who follow the power hungry Merlyn."**

Nyssa glanced back at the battle, "Oliver" whispered Nyssa.

"**Al Sah-Him was **_**most displeased **_**to hear of your imprisonment." **

That startled Nyssa but she made no comment. Oliver was displeased of her imprisonment? A woman who he was forced to marry.

Another assassin joined them, an archer. "**Lady Demon," **the archer held out her sword offering Nyssa the weapon.

Nyssa raised an eyebrow at the title as she took the sword from the archer.

Nyssa glanced around before charging towards Oliver, her husband with her now guards following close behind.

Oliver was only ten feet away from Malcolm which the latter felt whilst thrusting his sword through the chest of another traitor. The anger on Malcolm's face was clear as day, "you and me! This ends now!"

Oliver smirked behind his mask, "**I couldn't agree more."** Oliver unsheathed his sword charging at Malcolm. The loud sound of metal clashing together echoed across the battlefield.

Malcolm striked at the assassin but to his surprise was easily parried away. Oliver sliced at Malcolm's compound bow forcing it from his hand. Malcolm paid no attention to the loss of his bow continuing his offensive but was infuriatingly blocked.

After blocking a few more strikes Oliver went on the offensive, striking at Malcolm's sword with enough force to make Malcolm's arm overextend. Oliver smashed the bottom of his boot into the side of Malcolm's knee breaking it with a loud snap.

Nyssa arrived close to Oliver's side intime to see him thrust his knee into Malcolm's face, dropping him to the floor. She watched intrigued as Oliver sliced down on Malcolm's wrist as the latter got back up onto his knees, his left hand hitting the sand. Malcolm clutched his arm in great agony, his teeth clenched together.

Oliver removed his face, "I would say kneel before the Demon's Head but you already are," his voice both mocking and amused. Oliver turned his head to Nyssa and smiled, "hello my wife."

Nyssa returned the smile, "husband"

Oliver jestured Nyssa to stand beside him and brought his lips to her ear, "take your revenge." Nyssa froze at the warm breath on her ear but smiled.

Nyssa moved in front of Malcolm with a predatory smile, "I will take great pleasure in this." Nyssa thrust her sword through Malcolm's chest and pulling back, spinning on her toes using the momentum to slice through Malcolm's neck. Malcolm's body stayed on its knees as the head rolled off onto the floor, the body following suit.

Nyssa stared in satisfaction at the body on the floor. Nyssa felt an arm around her waist pulling her back into Oliver's side. Nyssa up at Oliver who was returning her gaze. They like that for a few moments.

"How do you feel?"

Nyssa smiled, "amazing. I've finally removed him from this world." She sighed as she moved closer, "what now Husband?"

Oliver squeezed her waist, "now we go home." Nyssa walked over to the decapitated hand removing the ring.

They joined the group who followed Nyssa and she returned the sword. Oliver hand went to the small of her waist guiding Nyssa back to the fortress. The others followed in a protective formation.

* * *

Oliver and Nyssa arrived at the Lazarus Pit and many warriors flooded in moments later. Oliver glanced at Nyssa standing by his side and she nodded in return with a small smile.

Oliver looked around the room for the slightest sign of disloyalty, making them stay standing longer than necessary. "I have returned and I am taking my rightful place as Demon's Head."

Nyssa moves in front of Oliver taking his left hand and slides the Demon's ring into his ringfinger. Nyssa moves behind Oliver grabbing the folded cloak off the Lazarus Pit wall. Unfolding the cloak Nyssa pulls the cloak up and over his shoulder. She grabs the Demon's sword sheathed in its scabbard and attached the sheath to Oliver's belt.

Nyssa goes back to his side standing closer than necessary and holds her head high looking over the assassins, "kneel before the Demon's Head."

Everyone in the room kneels before the new Ra's Al Ghul except Nyssa who stayed standing by her Husband. Nyssa knew Oliver wouldn't make her kneel even if they weren't married.

Oliver left the assassins kneeling longer than necessary before dismissing them.

Nyssa leaned up to Oliver, "I'm going back to now _our _quarters," running a hand across his covered abs, "I'll have a delicious warm meal brought to our room for breakfast. Don't be long," piercing her nails through the shirt."

Nyssa departed her hips swaying unconsciously wide, smiling as she felt Oliver's eyes on her body. Leaving the room Nyssa gave a knowing smile over her shoulder.

* * *

In Star City Thea was carrying a plate of food through the apartment with a quick thought about Oliver before turning on the Television, sitting down on the Sofa tucking into her food.

Three Black Clad figures stood on three nearby rooftops watching Thea's every move.


	4. Chapter 4

Oliver walked down the hallway to his private chambers that he will now be calling home. Two guards stood outside the large doors and opened them as Oliver approached bowing their heads. Oliver gestured for his two loyalists to rise before walking through the doors, the guards closing the doors behind.

Oliver walked to the centre of the room as Nyssa came out the bathroom with wet hair and dressed in more casual clothes. Nyssa smiled, "hello Husband. The food has arrived, let's eat." They sat down opposite each other at the table and a servant lifted the lids off the dishes revealing a traditional Himalayan breakfast.

Oliver is quiet for most of the meal in thought which doesn't go unnoticed by Nyssa, his face was almost blank. "You are thinking too hard Oliver. Tell me what troubles you."

Oliver stared into Nyssa's eyes for a few moments before sighing, "I'm just running through several things in my mind."

Nyssa took another bite, "speak your mind Oliver, it will help." Nyssa flicks two fingers and the servants leave the room. "Are you thinking of Thea? She was here with Laurel. Laurel eventually got Merlyn to revive Sara."

Oliver's eyes narrowed, "what?!" Oliver paused composing himself, "Sara's been resurrected? This could be a problem."

Nyssa couldn't agree more, "indeed. I tried to stop them but I failed."

Oliver smiled slightly, "you tried, that's what matters." Oliver's mind immediately went to Thea, an assassin had told him of her deteriorating condition. Oliver was conflicted wanting to go to Thea's aid but knew the League's internal affairs needed to be dealt with first. "We'll have to deal with that later. We first need to root out the last of Malcolm's loyalists."

Nyssa's eyes widened briefly, "but what about Thea and Sara?"

Oliver smiled knowingly, "I've already got scouts watching over Thea, I'll have some keep us updated on Sara."

Nyssa smiled, Oliver would do anything for his family. She wasn't fully happy with Oliver's decision about Sara but Oliver had a point, the League was imbalanced right now. "So what are your plans to uncover Malcolm's remnants?"

Oliver leaned back into his chair, "yes that's the problem."

Nyssa tilted her to the side, "how so?"

"Sarab was a key lieutenant in the League and your father's right hand, he was a respected and great warrior. He leaves a big hole and is most difficult to replace." Oliver brushed his hand through his stubble.

For a few moments silence remained between the two as Nyssa went through Oliver's words. Oliver was right, Sarab was a great commander. "You leave that to me Husband." Shortly afterwards Nyssa got up from the table, "I will meet up with you soon." The doors opened and closed as Nyssa left the chambers.

Nyssa walked through the fortress to her destination, the horsemen's private quarters. It didn't take Nyssa long to arrive knowing the secret passages. Arriving outside the door of the youngest horseman Nyssa opened the door to see the man on his knees sharpening his sword, "Al Shabah. You will be taking Sarab's place as Ra's al Ghul's right hand."

Al Shabah got up sheathing his League scimitar on his hip turning around bowing, "**I could never replace Sarab but it will be an honour Lady Demon." **

That was the second time this warrior had called her 'Lady Demon'. "Come with me, my former apprentice. Ra's is waiting for my Decision." Nyssa turned on her heels with Al Shabah following.

* * *

Oliver stood at the Lazarus pit with his back to the door and heard footsteps entering the room, he didn't turn around taking the time to change into the mentality of Al Sah-Him, now Ra's al Ghul.

"Husband," Oliver turned around at Nyssa's voice. "I have found the one to take his place," as Al Shabah dropped to one knee.

Oliver stared down at the warrior before him watching for any reaction and was impressed when the assassin stayed frozen in place. "Rise," Oliver said unsheathing his sword pointing the tip of the blade at the man's throat, "I trust Nyssa's judgement. You're now my right hand."

Al Shabah bowed, "**it is an honour my Lord. I do not intend to replace Sarab but I'll try my best to fill the void." **Nyssa smiled at Oliver, happy Oliver trusted her judgement.

"Your first task is to track down Malcolm's loyalists. Once completed you will lead our forces and end them _permanently" _Oliver ordered lowering his sword to his side.

"**Your wish is my command my Lord. Tracking the traitors shouldn't be hard." **A small nod from Ra's al Ghul dismissed Al Shabah with someone already in mind.

Nyssa stepped closer to Oliver, "we need to plan ways to help Thea and Sara."

"I agree," Oliver said, noticing Nyssa's voice almost cracked saying Sara's name.

* * *

Thea was descending down the elevator at the bunker when she felt unbearable pain at her upper chest. Pulling the top down Thea saw with horror her the wound from last year reopening. Thea gritted her teeth as she supported herself against the metal wall.

As the elevator stopped with a clunk the laceration closed and Thea got back onto her feet composing herself, she didn't want the others to know. The doors opened and Thea walked out spotting Diggle, Felicity and Laurel standing around the computer hub.

Laurel turned her head to Thea, "hey you alright? You disappeared last night."

Thea walked up the steps, "yeah I had to go through some things by myself." Thea had to get away from Sara feeling both responsible for Sara's condition and disturbed bringing back memories of her own time with the Pit. "How is Sara?"

Laurel gulped, "she's like a feral animal. She doesn't recognise anyone."

Thea looked away, "that happens at first but I don't know about Sara, she was actually dead and I wasn't."

Laurel rubbed her arm, "I took my dad to see Sara, he didn't have the reaction I'd hoped. He looked at Sara distraught and horrified, calling it wrong."

"Cause it is," Thea said, eerily calm.

"Hang on, Hang on," Diggle interrupted with a hand raised. "You brought Sara back to life with _the _Lazarus Pit?"

Laurel had her back to John, "yes."

"Are you crazy? The Lazarus Pit isn't a magical hot tub, there are consequences of its use," John said in disbelief.

Laurel spun around on her feet becoming defensive, "look Diggle I did this to have my sister back…" They were interrupted as Thea clutched the metal railing nearly falling off her feet, a hand on her chest.

Laurel ran to Thea's side, "Thea! Thea are you alright?" She wrapped her arms around Thea stabling her and helping Thea to stand.

Thea looked up at Laurel then at John and Felicity, they looked back at her worried. Thea let go of the railing and stepped outside of Laurel's reach. "I'm fine," Thea said, averting her eyes before gasping, feeling the laceration stitching itself closed. "We should focus on these new players in town."

John studied Thea for a few moments before as Thea said, focusing on these new players. "Yeah...these guys are called Ghosts by the Media and their intentions are still unknown.

They were oblivious to the black clad figures above on the beams.

* * *

Al Shabah smashed his boot against the metal door nearly ripping the door from the hinges. The sound of several swords being drawn from their scabbards echoed through the room, the occupants scattered around the room as Al Shabah walked into the room intimidatingly, unsheathing his sword dramatically. "**Hello Athena. We need to talk."**

**Author's Notes: ****Let me know what you guys think Tommy Merlyn's Alter Ego would be and no I'm not accepting Prometheus or Dark Archer. Tommy Merlyn will not be in this story and please take a look at my poll. **


End file.
